Montagu Love
thumb|Montagu Love Montagu Love (* 15. März 1877 in Portsmouth, England; † 17. Mai 1943 in Beverly Hills, Los Angeles; eigentlich Harry Montague Love) war ein britischer Theater- und Filmschauspieler. In Robin Hood, König der Vagabunden spielte er den Bischof von Blackcanons. Leben und Karriere Montagu Love wurde als Harry Montague Love im englischen Portsmouth geboren. Sein genaues Geburtsjahr ist umstritten, die Quellen schwanken zwischen 1877, 1880 und 1881. Nach seiner Schulausbildung arbeitete er zunächst als Illustrator bei einer Londoner Zeitung, für die er den Zweiten Burenkrieg bebilderte. Nachdem er sich entschloss, Schauspieler zu werden, und erste Erfahrungen an Londoner Theatern sammelte, reiste er zusammen mit einer Schauspieltruppe in die USA, wo er bis 1934 regelmäßig am New Yorker Broadway auftrat und dort zu einem beliebten Darsteller wurde. 1914 begann er bei den World Studios in New Jersey seine Filmkarriere. Mitte der 1920er Jahre ging er nach Hollywood, wo er mit seinem stämmigen Körper besonders häufig als Bösewicht besetzt wurde. Er spielte den Gegner des damaligen Superstars Rudolph Valentino in Der Sohn des Scheichs (1926) sowie von John Barrymore (Großvater von Drew Barrymore) in Don Juan – Der große Liebhaber (1926), mit dem er in diesem Film einen langen Schwertkampf ausfechtet. Im Tonfilm wurden Loves Rollen zunehmend kleiner, er verlegte sich auf das Spielen meist unsymphatischer, prägnanter Nebenrollen. An der Seite von Errol Flynn spielte er die Könige von England und Spanien in den Filmen Der Prinz und der Bettelknabe ''und ''Der Herr der sieben Meere. Obwohl er in rund 180 Filmen auftrat, ist der Bischof von Blackcanons in Robin Hood, König der Vagabunden seine vielleicht berühmteste Rolle. thumb|241px|[[Montagu Love (r.) und Basil Rathbone in Robin Hood]] Von 1908 bis 1928 war Montagu Love mit seiner ersten Frau Gertrude verheiratet. Die Ehe mit seiner zweiten Frau Marjorie Hollis währte von 1929 bis zu seinem Tod im Jahr 1943. Bis zuletzt war er als Schauspieler aktiv. Er wurde im Chapel Of The Pines Crematory in Los Angeles beigesetzt. Filmografie (Auswahl) *1926: Der Sohn des Scheichs (The Son of the Sheik) *1926: Don Juan – Der große Liebhaber (Don Juan) *1927: Die Nacht der Liebe (The Night of Love) *1927: König der Könige (The King of Kings) *1928: Die Nacht ohne Hoffnung (The Noose) *1928: Der Wind (The Wind) *1929: Die ungekrönte Königin (The Divine Lady) *1929: Bulldog Drummond *1931: Alexander Hamilton *1935: Kampf um Indien (Clive of India) *1935: Kreuzritter – Richard Löwenherz (The Crusades) *1936: The White Angel *1936: One in a Million *1936: Signale nach London (Lloyd’s of London) *1937: Der Prinz und der Bettelknabe (The Prince and the Pauper) *1937: Das Leben des Emile Zola (The Life of Emile Zola) *1937: Der Gefangene von Zenda (The Prisoner of Zenda) *1937: Ein Fräulein in Nöten (A Damsel in Distress) *1937: Der Schatz am Meeresgrund (Adventure’s End) *1937: Tovarich *1938: Robin Hood, König der Vagabunden (The Adventures of Robin Hood) *1938: Entführt (Kidnapped) *1939: Aufstand in Sidi Hakim (Gunga Din) *1939: Juarez *1939: Herrscher der Meere (Rulers of the Sea) *1939: Der Mann mit der eisernen Maske (The Man with the Iron Mask) *1940: Paul Ehrlich – Ein Leben für die Forschung (Dr. Ehrlich’s Magic Bullet) *1940: Nordwest-Passage (Northwest Passage) *1940: Der Herr der sieben Meere (The Sea Hawk) *1940: Hölle, wo ist dein Sieg (All This, and Heaven Too) *1940: Die scharlachroten Reiter (North West Mounted Police) *1940: Im Zeichen des Zorro (The Mark of Zorro) *1940: Der Sohn von Monte Christo (The Son of Monte Christo) *1941: Mary und der Millionär (The Devil and Miss Jones) *1942: Die Stimme des Terrors (Sherlock Holmes and the Voice of Terror) *1943: Auf ewig und drei Tage (Forever and a Day) *1943: Liebesleid (The Constant Nymph) Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Schauspieler (Film, 1938)